Demon of Deadmen
by Agurra of the Darkness
Summary: Deadman Wonderland is a Hell on earth filled with the vilest of criminals. Yet hidden in its darkest depths exists something even more fierce, a creature that even the Deadmen themselves fear. See what happens as Ganta and his friends met the Demon of Deadman Wonderland
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here's that other story idea I was thinking of, a Naruto x Deadman Wonderland crossover. Admittedly there haven't been many of this type and personally I felt that with a bit of tweaking it could easily be done. Granted I'm not saying this will be easy to do and I'm making this as a prototype both to see what you guys think of it as well as to hopefully inspire other writers to try it as well. Anyway I'll try to update my other stories at some point though its hard to find the time. I will try so don't worry, however, until then sit back and enjoy the carnage as I expect this to be one of my more darker stories.

**Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darkness does not own Naruto or Deadman's Wonderland in any way.**

**-Demon of Deadman- **

(Scene, pure dark room)

"_He's taking longer than usual to let us out into the sun. I thought the agreement was he'd let us out every few weeks if we promised to behave and keep a level head. Yet that depraved man child has again gone against his words. Suppose it shouldn't be too surprising."_

"_**BULLSHIT, You know that sadistic Fuck is probably perched on his prissy pampered, pedophilic ass laughing it up at our expense. I say we rip ourselves out of here and personally impale that nut fuck on the highest peak."**_

"_You know that isn't allowed. Despite the man's… less than desirable qualities he still holds all the cards that keep us in check. We can't simply do as we please, lest we suffer the consequences."_

"_**ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"**_

The two voices rang throughout the dense blackness of the seemingly endless void. One voice that spoke with a dignified yet cold tone found in a war hardened general, holding calculating confidence and an eerie calmness matched by a sharp tongue. The other was vile and vulgar, exuding murderous intent with a hint of pure hatred. It raised the question of who said individuals were, where they were and why they were stuck together in nothing but darkness.

These questions only seemed to grow more numerous as a third voice entered the fray.

"Come on you guys, we need to ease up. I know its tough and things aren't going so well at the moment, but just think everything will work out in the end. We just need to keep patient and positive, soon we'll get what we want and finally be able to put this hellhole behind us for good."

This new voice was drastically different from the others. It was neither cold nor angry but pure and innocent, not unlike that of a young kindhearted child.

The third voice seemed to quell the two warring groups and all seemed well at least all things considered within the darkness. The groups were rather accustomed to the dimness, having spent countless months trapped without the slightest glimmer. Yet despite that it was at times pretty peaceful, even if it did lead to a few verbal wars. Of course their for lack of a better word _Host_ had a rather infuriating tendency to appear when he wasn't wanted, including now as a large light seemed to erupt and pierce through the shadows.

The light for a moment illuminated movement within the darkness, only for it to pull back into the void out of sight.

Said screen quickly revealed the smiling face of an odd looking man dressed in a light green business suit with a fox like face consisting of narrow eyes and a narrow smirk. His hair was dark brown and strangely point up in a sort of Mohawk fashion similar to the backside of a bird.

Even though the man held a bright smile on his face, one could easily tell just by looking that it was nothing but a mask that held depths of insanity, sadism and emptiness found only in the deepest pits of hell itself. This seemingly guiltless looking man, surrounded by childlike toys was no innocent, it anything it was as if he we the devil himself.

The faces concealed in shadows all frowned at the man's smiling face, appearing as though he were mocking them in their bondage. Of course that didn't stop said individual from waving his arms out wide in a boisterous manner, as if greeting an old friend.

"_Good morning to you my little caged birds, ah it's been so long since I've had the chance to look upon your smiling faces. Just seeing you fills me with absolute delight." _

From his room the man in question despite not being able to visibly see his captives could literally feel them cringe at his eagerness, something that only furthered his sick enjoyment.

"_Oh, there's no need to be so grumpy. After all today is a special time, when you get to stretch your wings and show the world your stuff. Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

He paused for a moment, though he quickly heard a loud smashing sound in the room. Though he couldn't see what happened, the dust cloud and sound of breaking rocks pretty much made it evident the individuals bathed in shadows were obviously not in the best of moods. Ironically this little outburst only served to widen his demented grin.

"_Well I'm glad to see you're all enthusiastic about today's festivities and if you need a little extra motivation keep in mind what's waiting for you when you finally manage to fulfill our little arrangement."_

The sound of tightening fists could be heard within the darkness; a slight feeling of anxiety and hope resonated within the room.

Eager to start the fun, the stranger quickly brought the microphone of the cell to his mouth and spoke a single word.

"_**Vekst, **__**Hræsvelgr.**__**"**_(Rise, Corpse Swallower)

For a single moment there was nothing but silence as if all had been muted. Though it only lasted for a second as sickening sounds of bones cracking and screams of a young child in agony resounding throughout the room.

The quiet observers smirk turned into a demonic grin, enjoying every agonizing sound as if listening to a classical symphony. His attention quickly focused on the screen as a small pale hand appeared through the light generated.

It seemed to be shaking and convulsing in all manner of ways, like an electrical current was being sent through it.

The observers eyes quickly narrowed in on the arm as several small cuts quickly started to form seemingly for no reason before massive amounts of blood began to leak out, forming several streaks and globs of blood similar to those in a lava lamp.

The possessed blood quickly started to cover the arm in a seemingly endless stream, forming layer upon layer of grotesque looking armor wrapped painfully around the limb. Small blades quickly formed where each of the cuts originally existed, hardening giving the blood an appearance of crimson steel. The metal like blood quickly spread to the fingers and quickly coated the digits till they came to reassemble massive claws found on reptilian beasts.

The limb continued to grow in size until it eventually pulled back into the darkness. Similar sounds were heard while the screams came to slowly resemble bestial roars.

Eventually the sounds culminated into a single massive roar that all but shook the room to its core. In the dusk a pair of pure blue eyes could be seen, devoid of any emotion but bloodlust and rage.

The observer was now rubbing his hands together in anticipation and excitement, his grin threatening to rip his face apart.

"_Now the games can finally begin." _

(Scene Change, Arena)

"**WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO TODAYS MAIN EVENT. DEADMAN WONDERLAND IS PROUD TO PRESENT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT THE FESTIVAL OF CARNAGE, CORPSE CARNIVAL!"**

The voice resonated off the loudspeakers with an oddly precocious yet flamboyant tone, somehow actually managing to make an event with the word Corpse in the name sound like a fun event you'd take children to, if only that were the case.

Corpse Carnival was anything but an enjoyable event, reminiscent of the gladiatorial competitions of Ancient Rome; individuals were pitted against each other in one on one combat. Fighting each other with all manner of tactics and techniques where there was only rule, Staying Alive.

It was little more that human cockfighting, a spectacle only the most depraved of individuals would find enjoyment in. Thus it helped that the audience was mainly composed of high profile bigwigs with no empathy for anyone and nothing to do with their money than bet on people killing each other. Yet in particular many were even more excited than usual as they knew something particularly enjoyable would occur in today's festivities.

"**NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE LETS INTRODUCE OUR COMBATANTS. FIRSTLY WE HAVE THE BEATIFUL AND DEADLY WIELDER OF THE LETHAL WHIPPING WING, HUMMERBIRD"**

A bright stage light burst to life and quickly directed itself to the center of the arena, which was strangely reminiscent of a giant birdcage for some reason. Once more it was oddly decorated with numerous childlike colors including bright yellow, purple, red and green, there was even a giant bird that served as a loudspeaker perched on a small metal perch at the top of cage. Yet despite its seemingly harmless appearance if one looked close enough they'd be able to see all manner of dried bloodstains mixed in with the paint.

Though most found their eyes focused instead of the individual now entering the arena. Said individual was a teenage girl, roughly sixteen give or take of about average height with long shoulder length brown hair done into long ponytail braids. She was clad in a strange black and purple bodysuit, long leather gloves that went from her hands to her elbows and black boots.

At first glance one would feel a sense of worry for this seemingly innocent girl be placed into an obviously dangerous competition. Though were one to get a good enough look at her, then they'd see the depraved look in her eyes, those found only on the most violent of psychopaths.

The individual identified at Hummingbird merely let her eyes scan the area of the cage, obviously looking for her would be opponent while ignoring the boisterous applause of the audience

"_It's been awhile since I last got to have some fun at the carnival. Here's hoping I get a real screamer. OH! Just thinking about those wonderful screams turns me on so much."_

At her thoughts ran wild her depraved face only grew, showing both insanity as well as dare say sexual pleasure just from the thought of tormenting someone. It didn't take a psychologist to figure this girl was defiantly not right in the head.

However, were this any other carnival then the viewers would feel sorry for the poor bastard getting set against this insane harlot. Oh it was far from true, as the audience knew something big was going to happen, dare say earth shattering.

All the while this was going on, the bird haired individual from before was watching the festivities with depraved glee as he turned his attention to another screen containing a black, seemingly empty room. Yet he could hear the sounds of claws scraping against stone and metal along with the heavy breathing of something large, vicious and above all dangerous.

With a quick spin in his chair the man placed his hand directly over a large red button with the image of a cartoonish white skull in the center.

"Time for the games to begin, hope you're ready Hummingbird cause I think you'll be getting more than you bargained for."

He quickly pressed his finger down on the button causing it to light up and a sound to resonate through the office.

Back at the arena Hummingbird was getting impatient mainly due to the fact she had no idea who or even what she was gonna be fighting, a mistake she'd quickly come to regret.

She quickly turned to the screens of the audience hanging above the arena, "Hey hhat's the hold up you fucking pricks. I want to get going already."

Even though they didn't really care about her words the announcer decided to comply, "_**Well I suppose without further delay its time to show you the real reason you all came here, Tonight's special Corpse Carnival event."**_

Hummingbird's eyes narrowed in confusion at the mention of the so-called special event, "Just what the fuck are these guys on about."

"_**That's Right folks, tonight is the special event that only happens once every few months. Tonight you get a first hand glance at the legendary Demon of Deadman Wonderland. Introducing for your viewing pleasure, the most bloodthirsty beast said to have been pulled from the depths of hell itself, The devourer of corpses… **__**Hræsvelgr.**_

Applause was heard from the screens surrounding the cage, Hummingbird however, found her eyes looking around in confusion, genuinely in the dark about this seemingly new opponent she'd never even heard about. Truth was despite being rather insane and uncaring Hummingbird had made it a point to at least memorize most of the codenames of the various opponents she'd have the possibility of facing in the corpse carnival for safety sake. However, the name _Hræsvelgr _was not one she was familiar with, hell she didn't even know what the flying fuck the name was supposed to mean. Once more the way the audience seemed to hype him up made it sound like he was something far different from any of the other psychos locked up in this hellhole.

Her neck quick shifted directions as she saw a large gate at the opposite end of the cage begin to open up. At first glance she didn't seem too worried simply readopting her normal sadistic smirk before swiftly reaching up to her ears, each of which contained a small blue dot earring. With a quick gripe she pulled hard on the small jewelry causing drops of blood to flow from her ears to her hair.

One would have looked upon the action as self-mutilation, either that or write the girl of as a sadomasochist… though that part could have been true regardless. Still it quickly began to make sense, as the blood in her hair slowly seemed to come to life and stretch out from her hair like silly putty, forming long crimson whips.

Despite being made of blood the whips moved and whipped around the girls body with incredible speed, actually leaving deep grooves and cut marks in the solid stone floor as if they were made of razor edged steel.

All the while Hummingbirds eyes slowly grew more and more insane as she await the gates to open fully so she could properly enjoy herself, "I don't care what stinking fuckwad comes out that door, so long as I get to have fun and cum who gives a flying fuck what he is. SO COME ON HRASE-VIAGRA or what ever the fuck your name is, Lets go."

The doors quickly opened fully to where Hummingbird actually noted that there was seemingly nothing inside causing her shoulders to slump in disappointment and her whips to slightly go limp. Though she quickly took note of a sound reminiscent of heavy breathing coming from the entrance.

At the sound she quickly grew a devious smile as her whips slowly start to weave around her body like snakes while she looked into the darkness, "Awe what's the matter, is the little pussy birdie scared of fighting a little girl. Ha too bad you limp dicked pussy, get your sorry ass out here so I can royally fuck you over."

At the sound of nothing changing Hummingbird merely shrugged her shoulders, "Alright if that's the way you want to play it." Her smirk went full on psycho, her mouth and eyes when darkly wide as her bloody whips started to move about a faster rate.

"GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO CLUSTER FUCK YOUR WORTHLESS ASS, DRAG YOU OUT AND THEN RIP YOUR DICK OFF BEFORE RIPPING OFF EVERY LAST PIECE OF SKIN."

With a single jerk both of her whips extended far out into the darkness at high speed, lashing and striking in every direction gradually forming a whirlwind of deadly crimson blades.

"_**Hummingbird begins with a vicious barrage of her Whipping Wing, ripping and tearing everything in sight. Looks like **__**Hræsvelgr may be in for a serious fight this time around, perhaps he may even lose."**_

Hummingbird just took in all that was happening as her whips continued their assault. Despite not being able to see her enemy she should feel the vibration coming from the whips as they made contact with the enemy so she knew it was defiantly doing something. Yet strangely the feeling she was getting from each strike wasn't like the normal feeling of tearing flesh or splattering blood, if anything it almost felt like she was hitting pure iron.

She chose to pay it no mind and just continued the attack, completely blinded by her own psychotic pleasure, gradually becoming more enthralled with each strike.

However, her frenzy of attacks was brought to a halt a pair of pure blue eyes appeared within the darkness followed by a massive resounding roar that shook everything around. Hummingbird's whips suddenly stopped their assault as the roar not only shook the stadium but her as well.

She found her mind flashing back to the image of her as a younger girl in a small green house trapped under a bookshelf as the world around her shook in fury while she was helpless. During that time she also remembered feeling a dark presence deep down in the pit of her soul that brought her great dread.

That same feeling was here again, only this was far more bloodthirsty and brutal. It actually caused her crimson whips to pull back and almost lose their shape. Herself trembling in terror as she could hear the sounds of something very large moving in the cage.

The Brunette attempted to shake herself calm working to erase the image in her mind away, _"Get a fucking grip on yourself, this isn't the time for sentimental bullshit. Time to get back to ripping this fool apart, whoever or whatever he is." _

She quickly brought her whips back at the ready when in an instant she felt a sudden pain in her side.

Her eyes quickly drifted to her side, only to find her eyes widening at the sight of a massive chunk of flesh now missing, showing flesh and bones sticking out. The blood from her whips quickly grew slack as they lost their shape, spattering across the flood along with the liquid crimson slowly leaking from her massive injury.

"What the hell?" was all she managed before falling on her back, hitting the ground with a resounding thud, the pain from the fall amplified by the serious wound no inflicted upon her. At first however, she didn't react to the pain, the sheer speed at which the injury had been inflicted happened to quickly for her own brain to register.

Though that sensation didn't last too long as the pain quickly hit her with the force of a ten-ton train. The once psychotic girl now found herself clutching her side in absolute agony trying to keep the blood from leaking out any further, doing her best to fight back the tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

All the while this was happened the audience were looking from their respective screens with looks of excitement, mirth and in very rare cases disgust. Regardless the majority seemed quiet taken with the sight, though it was evident to all except Hummingbird that things weren't over quite yet. Something she'd learn all too quickly as those audience watched a rather large and demonic shadow close in on the injured girl.

Meanwhile the brown haired psycho girl managed to get herself seated up, cringing in pain at the wound. "Fucking damnit, this hurts like a bitch. Gotta stop the bleeding before I clock out, no way I'm dying like some little punk ass."

Her vision focused on the wound as she quickly worked to have her whip like blood wrap itself tightly around the wound like bandages. Despite her ability's hostile nature, it still had uses outside of ripping people apart. Once the wound was wrapped up enough she slowly worked to get herself up with a slight struggle. Her eyes quickly growing in fury at being blindsided and obviously wanting to inflict serious bodily harm on whoever struck her.

"The second I find the twisted shit faced prick who tore a chunk out of me I'm going to personally shave every last layer of skin off his dick and ass before…."

She quickly paused mid rate as she heard a familiar deep breathing sound emanating from behind her carried by an oppressive aura of death. Sweat actually began to form on the back of her neck for some reason and her body began to spontaneously shake in fear.

Reacting quickly the psychotic girl turned around to face her opponent with her whips out, "EAT THIS FUCKWAD"

The crimson whips lashed out of the unseen adversary and seemed to make contact, only for them to freeze once Hummingbird got a good look at exactly what she was fighting. Her eyes became the size of saucers, sweat started pouring down her body in waves and one could dare even say she might have wet herself a little. Then again the site before her could only merit such a reaction.

"What the… what… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

The whips in her hair became sporadic, lashing out of the beast before her yet clearly doing no damage, the creature swatting them of like mosquito bites. Yet they didn't give up the attack first and kept striking. The creature quickly became annoyed and with a single slash the bloody weapons were all over the walls.

Hummingbird found herself gradually reeling back with each failed attack until she was now trapped against the wall, her whips now useless. The beast she'd been attempting to subdue now closing in on her, towering over her small frame while its shadow washed over the girl.

Hummingbird's once confident eyes now leaking out tears in streams and sweating going down her brow, her whole body shaking. The beast looked upon her with its massive blue eyes for a moment before it unleashed a massive roar that once again shook the stadium before fully opening its massive maw and moving in for the kill.

(Scene Change, Tamaki's Office)

From his office, the secret viewer of the fight watched the carnage from his office with glee, listing to the sounds of Hummingbird's terrified screams with unfaltering joy and excitement.

"Huh, tonight's match certainly drew in quite a crowd. I keep forgetting just how much people enjoy seeing him released. If he weren't so violent with his opponents I'd let him out more often. Oh well, at least he serves as a constant reminder to everyone who's in charge here."

He then quickly turned off the screen before walking over the curtains of his office, quickly pulling them back to reveal the massive and seemingly harmless amusement park section of Deadman Wonderland, a place that while seeming fun on the outside was purely rotten to its core. Something this man, Tamaki the warden took unprecedented delight in.

His eyes slowly drifted from the windows back to his screen as his snake like smirk grew.

"Now they know to fear the Demon of Deadman Wonderland."

-**Demon of Deadmen End-**

_Okay folks that's __**Demon of Deadmen **__my Naruto x Deadman Wonderland crossover. I know it might not be perfect but it's a work in progress and not a common crossover hence why I wanted to go along with it. This story will be different from typical crossovers in that Naruto isn't gonna be a ninja in this story and that there will be some info introduced over time though it will take awhile t get to that. Lets just say for now, Tamaki the Warden has Naruto by the reigns and is serving as his little well guard dog so to speak. Though there's plenty more to the story that than, particularly if you were paying attention then you'd notice something off about the other's locked in the cell. I'll leave you to figure out the rest._

_(Info to know)_

_**Hræsvelgr**__- Essentially this is a giant mythical Eagle in Norse mythology, granted there isn't a lot else concerning the myth however, all the Deadmen have bird themed names and given Naruto's unique nature giving him the name of a legendary mythical bird seemed appropriate, especially since its name means Corpse Swallower in English referring to what it does to the so called Deadmen. Just figured it made sense and was kind of cool._

_Until my next update, Agurra is out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo everyone, Agurra of the Darkness here with the next chapter of __**Demon of Deadman. **__I apologize for the long wait but well I've had trouble balancing school, an internship I had, and these tests I'm having to take so I'm trying to have some time to myself and keeping myself a little relaxed but I'll still keep writing. Expect updates for __**Shinobi of the Patch, Ninth Fist **__and maybe __**Oracion Eight**__. I say maybe as its hard finding the right motivation for said story but I'm not giving up yet so don't worry. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and review it. Hopefully this will spawn more crossovers, here's hoping. Well without further adue Lets begin_

_**Disclaimer: Agurra of the Darikness does not own Deadman Wonderland or Naruto in anyway, wish I did, ohhh I wish I did.**_

**-Deadmon of Deadman Begin- **

It was a rather quiet time in Deadman Wonderland as the park had settled down after the fight and the prisoners had been returned to their respective cells. However, one individual seemed to have forgotten the fights end as a familiar fox faced individual continued to watch the video feed from the previous fight as if it were Saturday morning cartoons.

If one were to come upon the sight from a different angle then it would simply appear like a grown man watching based on the sounds a horror flick, likely a cheesy one given how he was laughing. Sadly this was hardly the case as Tamaki rewound the video of his prized Deadman literally tearing into the unfortunate Hummerbird, her screams of agony and fear flew into his ears as if he were listening to smooth Jazz.

The grin on his face only growing larger as his eyes drifted between the frightened face of Hummerbird and the bestial gaze of the monster he'd set upon her. It was certainly not something you'd want to show to your children, unless you wanted them scarred for life.

Tamaki merely spun around in his chair while chuckling with twisted glee, "Absolutely marvelous Hræsvelgr, truly you are an exquisite beast of destruction, the ultimate Deadman. Like a rare toy you can't help but playing with."

Without even stopping his rotation he hit the rewind button on the video and cranked up the volume, his sickening grin only growing. "I should get some popcorn for this, can't watch a good movie without popcorn."

The demented warden quickly got up from his seat when his answering machine registered an incoming call. Frowning slightly at being denied his buttery treat he quickly paused the film and hit the answer button. "This is Tamaki what do you want?"

"_Director, this is the medical ward. We thought you might be interested to know Hummingbird's current condition."_

With an ear splitting grin returning, he quickly recalled from the video that by some miracle the psychotic whip user had managed to survive the assault. Though given the fact she had close to her entire left side torn out it would have been a miracle if she lived. Then again what did he care, if you break one of your toys you just get a new one, so no harm no foul.

Though that didn't mean he wasn't interested in the status of his current toy, "And what is the status of our little Hummingbird, she's still alive I hope?"

_Surprisingly yes, I honestly can't imagine how its even possible but based on our analysis of her injuries she should survive."_

Tamaki having decided to pick up a slinky to keep himself entertained continued to listen with only slight interest, finding more enjoyment in the simple toy then the status of one of his pet projects. "And the extent of her injuries?"

"_Well she suffered a pretty serious tear to the left side of her body. Lost muscle, skin, bone and even a good portion of her stomach…."_

"Were you able to recover pieces from the arena?"

Despite being vicious and bestial one thing Tamaki knew about his little demon was that he never actually ate the flesh of the people he tore apart. Made collecting new Deadman samples very easy, well at least for him and did save him the trouble of the penalty round.

"_We were able to find the remains of her stomach, it was pretty badly damaged but should at least be of some use." _

Tamaki continued to play with his slinky, actually stretching it out a fair distance while he kept his eyes closed giving his face that same fox like expression he was known for. "I imagine Hummingbird will be out of commission for a while?"

"_Yes sir, the physical injuries to her body alone were extensive but the psychological damage in particular seemed fairly deep. We actually had to sedate her to keep her from using her Whip wing on the doctors." _

Tamaki could only chuckle more as the man in question continued to describe the severity of Hummerbird's condition, all the while playing with his slinky.

"And how's our little demon doing, no trouble with restraining him I imagine?"

There was a slight pause and Tamaki could swear he heard the man's breathing increase, almost like he was hyperventilating. For a moment he even swore he heard sweat hit the ground.

The individual finally managed a few words out, though it was fairly obvious he seemingly terrified by something, _"Sir…We managed to restrain Hræsvelgr but he didn't come quietly. He…He.. managed to use his Branch of Sin ability on the guards before we could sedate him as well."_

At that point Tamaki froze briefly almost as if he were shocked by the revelation and feared the safety of his men. Instead however, his grin grew to a sickening level, his narrow closed eyes opening just slightly to reveal his disgusting grey eyes to the world. The pupils lacking any sort of sympathy or mercy, only demented enjoyment and interest.

"Uh, such a shame. Guess this means we'll have to get some new guards…I wonder if any local high school students would be interested in a summer position." He slowly returned to his slinky while his guard on the horn tried to get out some last words when Tamaki heard a knock on the door.

"Warden, it's Makina may I come in?"

The warden frowned slightly at the inconvenient entrance of his chief guard, due to her being in the dark about the Deadmen which was something he wanted to keep. So he quickly and quietly said a few final words to the guard on the panel, "Make sure you get him back to his cage, I don't want anything to happen to him understand."

"_Yes sir."_

With that the warden quickly shut the intercom off and prepared to answer the door but not before taking one last look at the fight footage, his grin reappearing on his face as he stared into the image of his pet monster's soulless pure blue eyes. _"A beast of destruction worthy of a hell such as this. Oh just imagine the havoc he could ring if I let him loose on the park itself….Pity Daddy dearest won't allow it. Oh well, guess I've have to settle for the other half of the little set getting it's daily walks from time to time."_

Without a word of warning he quickly turned off the monitor and made his way to the door, completely unaware of what would be taking place very shortly that would have a resounding impact on future events.

(Scene Change, Cell)

Once again we find ourselves in the dark and at the moment unidentified cell that house the mysterious Demon of Deadman Wonderland. By now it was no longer vacant since the fight ended and the sounds of another interesting conversation between its occupants could be heard.

"_**And once again we find ourselves locked up in this shit hole. We get maybe ten minutes in the daylight and BOOM, that weasely nut fuck locks us up in this danky ass shit cell. I told you he'd screw us over, but noooooooooo. We had to follow you're directions and now once again we're eight ways fucked over in terms of improvement of our situation."**_

The violent voice of the trio made his anger towards their imprisonment no less obvious and while his sentiment was shared by those present, his unnecessary slew of curses made it hard for the other two to agree with his words.

"_Honestly, do you listen to how you talk half the time? You sound just like that Hummingbird girl…..Then again at least she used variety from time to time when she cursed. Maybe if you spent half as much time expanding your vocabulary as you do shouting you wouldn't sound like some retard college drop out at some low class bar."_

The calmer and more intelligent of the three chose to be the more vocal of the two remaining, though that was made easy given the amount of time he and the hot blooded of the three verbally chastised each other you'd probably ask why it never broke out into a fist fight.

Well there were several contributing factors but for now the one keeping the two off each other's throats was the remaining of the three. Who voice spoke out with some degree of difficulty.

"Guys come on enough already, please I don't feel like listening to this right now okay!" The boys voice though firm was obviously strained and took serious effort to speak out as if held back by some degree of guilt he felt. It managed to quell the two as they continued to listen.

"You guys, its bad enough that we're stuck here and that we need to keep on practically killing people, I can't stand having us fight amongst ourselves either okay?"

There was silence in the room for a moment, the third waiting for the two to reach their decisions. A collective sigh was eventually heard and tension that was once felt dissipated.

"_You're right as usual my friend, we can't let this place break us anymore than it already has, then we'd just be giving Tamaki what he wants." _

"_**Fine I'll behave for now. Still doesn't change the fact I'm sick of being in this cage and I'm even more sick of being that bastards trained attack dog. I could barely keep myself from tearing that whip girl apart." **_

The trio then sat in silence as the recalled the latest _activity _that their oh so wonderful host had provided for them. All three could easily recall the look of unmistakable horror plastered on their victims face as she cried out in terror while begging for mercy. It was down right painful watching someone who had once been a seemingly harden psycho reduced to a helpless little girl in less than a few seconds and then have practically her entire right side of her body literally chewed out.

Each one cringed slightly at the memory as it was archived into the ever-growing file of bloodstained battle recollections in the Carnival Corpse they'd participated in for roughly four years, in which time they'd seen the outside world a grand total of **two** times. Hell the only people they spoke with were each other and the bastard Tamaki, the rest of the time it was just blackness and that's it.

And like all times the trio continued to try and pass the time as best they could, key word being tried.

"_So, what are the odds Tamaki will let us out again so we can see the light of day in the immediate future."_

"_**How does no chance in hell and high water sound to you?"**_

The last of the three continued to sit in silence while his comrades kept their bickering and was starting to consider just sleeping when a chill went down his spine, causing him to quickly rise as his senses were going off like alarm clocks at the immediate presence of danger.

It was a feeling felt by the others who quickly shut up, all turning their attention to the part of the room they knew the door was located despite the darkness. They readied themselves for whatever could come, despite the fact there was a massive steel door blocking them but even with that they were still on edge.

The three quickly froze at the sound of the locks on the door moving and a glimmer of light slowly appearing from the door. Danger senses no blaring like no tomorrow the pair felt the need to activate their Branch of Sin.

In mere moments the door was completely opened and the room was bathed in light and yet oddly enough there was nobody at the door. Yet they despite that they could still feel the eerie presence of something that prevented them from advancing.

"_**Anyone else just get a serious fucking chill a moment ago?"**_

"_Indeed, almost like someone peered through that door with nothing but pure murderous intent. The feeling's still there but whoever or whatever was clearly isn't anymore."_

The two others found themselves debating what to do while the third merely looked out at the light that bathed the room. However, he found himself distracted from it by a peculiar smell, permeating throughout the air, a smell he and his cohorts was quiet familiar with.

Eyes narrowed in the darkness as the leader of the group took another whiff of the air and his defense quickly tightened, "I smell blood in the air."

The two remaining voices quickly silenced themselves and attempted to verify their friend's claim and sure enough they too could detect the iron like scent of fresh blood.

"_Well this is certainly ironic, we finally have an opportunity to get out of our accommodations for once and the only thing stopping us is the possibility that there's something wicked on waiting for us."_

"_**I say who really gives a flying fuck. I don't care if its Tamaki, his guard squad or that retard Barney the Dinosaur, we've got freedom and I say we take it."**_

A scoff was heard, clearly from the more reasonable of the two, _"and what happens if whatever opened that door turns out to be some escaped psychopath who wants to use us as their latest fetish tool?"_

Almost immediately a seemingly ear splitting and familiar yet strangely demonic grin broke out as one could almost hear some blood from the individual's body spread out in anticipation of forming the armor of their branch of sin. The demonic voice simply uttering out, _**"If that's the case, then we go Demon spawn on their asses, it's not like we don't have some degree of experience fighting psychos before. Hell we make psychos piss themselves in terror on a regular basis."**_

The two seemed to wait for a response from the third party, almost as if they needed his approval to simply move. The silence in the room was nerve ripping, as they awaited his answer.

Finally it came out in two simple words, spoken without a hint of hesitation or fear,

"We, Go."

A loud _**"HELL YEAH"**_ resounded through the room as finally footsteps could be heard advancing towards the exit. Yet oddly enough as they got closer and one were listening in they'd notice something was off.

Up to this point it was clear that three very different individuals were communicating with each other, yet only a single pair of footsteps could be heard.

Said footsteps halted briefly just to where the light entered the room and the darkness ended. Slowly but steadily a single foot clad in a simple black shoe and strangely rust orange pants moved into the light.

After another few seconds of testing the waters another foot followed and soon the entire body of the individual could be seen at long last.

He was clearly a young boy, roughly a little past fourteen with a fairly thin face and body. He wasn't lanky by any means but also wasn't what one would consider totally ripped, though there were outlines of muscle. He stood around five foot two in a simple pair of rust orange prisoner pants and a simple black t-shirt with a strange red spiral in the middle. The boys face was thin but fairly defined with three strange whisker like marks present on his cheek that almost made him look like a cat. His hair was also unusual, as it seemed like someone had spray painted a porcupine blonde and glued it to his head it was so spiky.

His eyes however, were still mostly closed with his arm shielding his face from the light waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change. Slowly they began to open revealing deep blue eyes that strangely seemed to be somewhat chaotic in nature as if unable to find a single emotion to settle on.

After finally taking his last few steps out of the cell, the blonde quickly surveyed the area for any signs of danger. Though the scent of blood was still in the air he couldn't really find any blood around him to speak of. After another moment he let out a calming breath as he unclenched his muscles.

"That's a relief, thought for sure there'd have to be fight all of sudden."

Then almost immediately the boys facial expression suddenly shifted, his eyes narrowed and his mouth went into a deep, angry frown, his voice suddenly much deeper, menacing and familiar tone, _**"You really need to learn to grow a pair of balls Naruto. We've been locked up too long, who cares if we need to fight to get out." **_

And again without any warning the boys face quickly shifted back to its original visage as he responded, "Sorry Enhi (**Flame of Hate**), I just don't feel like getting into a fight every five minutes. We can't all be battle hungry morons like you."

Then almost immediately his face changed again, once again his eyes narrowing though in a manner more commonly found in a calm minded scholar with his mouth in a sort of neutral face, his voice clear and calm, _He's right Enhi, there's are times when keeping a cool head is the best tactic for survival." _

"_**Blow it out your ass Chiehi **_(Calm Ice)**,**_** All I care about is that we're out and that's the what's important here."**_(Note: Yes, the names suck I'm sorry for that. If you can think of better names let me know).

At this point it became pretty clear that there was something not right with this individual as it was obvious the two people he had been talking with were in fact himself, just not in the same context.

Regardless of his now questionable sanity, the one called Naruto, likely the original one slowly made his way down the hallway as he again consulted the two other voices, "Well doesn't matter anyway cause we're finally out. Though we have to be careful, no telling what Tamaki will do if he catches us."

He gradually disappeared from sight, all the while completely ignoring the control panel for his cell door. Said panel had a deep mark engraved into it as if done by a massive blade. All the while it release electric sparks one would also notice upon closer inspection that within the mark were traces of blood.

As the blonde disappeared a single sound was heard before the source disappeared, the sound of one's face breaking out into a murderous grin.

(Scene Change, Outside Deadman Wonderland)

Despite the fact the boy had never frequently left his cell, he had been smart enough to memorize the pathways the two times he had managed to see the sunlight, or rather Chiehi had but that was a moot issue.

Once he was outside the blonde's blue eyes scanned the area of Deadman Wonderland, quickly taking in a deep breath of clean air that was devoid of the scent of blood or metal. It felt rather refreshing and the added sunlight certainly helped ease his tense mind, a little at least.

"_So anyone want to guess when Tamaki will find out we're gone? You know what'll he'll do if he finds out we're missing right?"_

"_**And I say WHO FUCKING CARES. Let the bastard sulk for a bit, besides its not like he can actually see anything in that damn cell. We could stay gone for days and he'd never know we were gone."**_

"_Even so, we're not exactly tourists here, we're technically prisoners like the others." _

"_**Wonderful thanks for totally killing the mood again, tell me do you secretly get off on being the voice of doom."**_

"_I'm just saying it's not exactly something we should ignore."_

"Will both of you just relax already geez. Look I know the risks involved but we can't just sit around all the time and odds are after the last Carnival he'll probably at the very least let us off with some freedom."

Of course this didn't do much to curb either individual voice very well so the blonde managed to tune the two out for a bit, walking through the park. His eyes drifted all over the place, taking in all the different buildings, lights and sounds. Granted he didn't find the place exactly mind blowing since he'd been imprisoned in it for god knows how long but then again no fault in enjoying the sights.

He also slightly thanked his luck for managing to get outside relatively late in the afternoon as the park had pretty much been closed for the day so there were no tourists. True the blonde didn't have to wear a prison uniform or the collar since well its not like he had any other place to go, but he didn't want to risk the possibility of causing a scene with someone that would alert the guards to his presence.

So he continued to walk throughout the empty park, simply admiring the surroundings and actually finding himself recalling more peaceful times. A small smile broke out on his face as he recalled a particular memory and oddly enough started lightly singing a song to himself that he often remembered with a sense of nostalgia.

_One mischievous little woodpecker_

_Another day, pecking your holes_

_Ruining the woods, tree wrecker_

_The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife_

_Poor little wood pecker, your nesting holes are all tainted_

With each word of the strange tune sung, the blonde found himself recalling sort memories from his past that were mostly vague images he could barely make out half the time.

He readied to start the next line of the song when a sharp pain similar to a nail being driven into his skull. Loosing his foot and almost falling to his knees, the blonde quickly clutched his head with his right hand while cringing, _"Damnit again with the pain. Why does this always happen?" _Beyond the little _voices _in his head Naruto also found that every time he tried to think back to some of his earlier memories as a child, particularly those relating to the song he was singing his head would be racked with pain as if trying to keep his memory hidden.

It was a fact that continually frustrated the hell out of him and he'd tried in the past to fight passed the pain, only for him to pass out from the sheer agony of it before any progress was made. Of course being the stubborn person he was said experiences didn't sway him as he prepared to try again hoping for some more progress when all of a sudden a familiar song was heard on the winds.

_Your food with toxins rife_

_Touch your friends, and they all will die falling at your feet_

_Oh, sad little woodpecker_

_Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks_

He quickly found his eyes enlarging, not only at the fact someone somehow knew the same song as him but also that it seemed to actually ease the pain in his skull. The soothing sound contained only a pure melody, actually making the rather depressing song sound uplifting, it was really strange. Made all the more strange by the feeling of familiarity within the voice.

"_Where's that song coming from?" _His eyes quickly darted all around for the source of the song before settling on one of the high towers and for a brief moment he could swear he saw what looked like a girl about his age with white hair. However, before he could even attempt to make contact she suddenly vanished from sight.

The blonde found himself standing their now pondering what had just transpired and quickly found he had only one thought on his mind.

"Who the Hell was that girl?"

**-End of Demon of Deadman-**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING INFO ITS IMPORTANT**

_Okay Now I'm not gonna say much in terms of well beating around the bush sort of stuff as I'm pretty sure I made it clear up above why I've had trouble updating and that I will try to update my other stories in the future. Should note __**Updates May Not be Frequent. **__School is long and difficult so its hard to really find plenty of time to update, I will still be able to but it won't be as frequently as I'd like, regardless I will do my best to continue updating for your enjoyment. With that said no more goofing around, lets get down to everything I know you're gonna ask._

_**Questions I know You're Gonna ask so I'm just gonna answer them for you**_

_**Hummingbird Alive!- **_Yeah pretty much everybody assumed I'd killed off Hummingbird in the first chapter but I never actually stated that for a fact. Simply put I used her as a sort of example or demonstration for Naruto's Branch of Sin abilities, sort of at least and also remembered how Hummingbird mentioned she'd lost part of her stomach in a previous Carnival Corpse. So I figured what better way to explain said injury then with this. Plus it did seem like a good idea to show just how terrifying Naruto's abilities were if they could freak out Hummingbird right?

_**Multiple Personalities**_**- **This was an idea I had going into this, see every one in Deadman Wonderland has some kind of psychological disorder, its practically a requirement. So I figured for Naruto why not go with Multiple Personalities. As it stands the main two are **Enhi (**Naruto's Violent, vulgar side) and **Chiehi **(Naruto's more intelligent, calm minded and strategic side). Admittedly not the most creative personalities but I'm hoping to maybe develop them to be more complex but for now I thought it would be a cool thing to throw in with the story.

_**Naruto's Place in the Story and Relation to Shiro-**_ Okay I imagine this is probably gonna raise the most questions given that its fairly obvious something is up with the character Shiro in this story. So to make one thing clear **NARUTO IS NOT REPLACING GANTA IN THIS STORY NOR WILL HE BE PAIRED WITH SHIRO.** Sorry but I figured some might feel that with Naruto in this story he'd just be a replacement for Ganta but nope Ganta's in this story so don't worry. As for the thing with Shiro well lets just say they have history together of serious significance though the degree to which I still debating. Take that however, you want but I'm not gonna say anymore as its more fun to make you guys wait.

_**Is Naruto from this world or Ninja World: **_This I've still not completely decided on so really I'm not completely sure, hopefully as the story develops more I'll solidify my plan but for now its up in the air.

_**Naruto's Branch of Sin:**_For now, NOT TELLING. That's it.

_Okay well now that all that's out of the way I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter and look forward to more chapters from me in the future. Please note that if you Flame this story unless you've got a well thought out opinion I won't pay it any mind, just saying. Anyway enjoy the chapter and hope to see you next time, till then __**Agurra Out. **_


End file.
